


【锤基】Before...(NC17)

by 3209



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3209/pseuds/3209
Summary: 雷神3观后感 （？小破车一辆





	【锤基】Before...(NC17)

**Author's Note:**

> *新手上路重度ooc  
> *渣文笔预警

“ I'm here.”

熟悉的久违的声音响起，Thor猛地抬起头。

于是他望进了一漾泉水，碧波圈圈荡开，直荡入他心底，不过细微的水波在他心里带起一阵波涛汹涌，久久不息。事实上，他也没想过要平息这种感觉，即使他的加冕典礼在即，挣扎数秒后，他选择了走向Loki。

Loki只是张开手臂站在那，十分享受兄长走向自己的过程，眼里满是笑意，直到被走来的Thor一把抱住，才垂下眼，难得顺从的靠在兄长的颈侧。

Thor一只手圈住Loki的腰，另一只抚上他的脖子轻按着。

“你总是摇摆不定，弟弟。”

Loki在他手下轻哼了两声，没有作答。

Thor也没想得到什么回应，就着这个动作掐住Loki大半个脖颈让他抬起头，十分自然地低头吻住，搭在颈侧的手也顺势移到后脑，手指穿插在半长的黑发中，显然不是第一次这么做了。

Thor很明显不是那种浅尝辄止的人，大多数情况下他是个粗暴、直接的神，干这档子事时当然不会例外。

他吮吸弟弟的唇瓣，用舌入侵弟弟的口腔，掠夺弟弟嘴中的空气和津液。他一再尝试得到更多，从他的弟弟那。他的弟弟是不同的，是重要的，是属于他的，所以他总渴望获取他弟弟的什么。

Loki的那条舌头像极了它的主人，滑溜的很，不断东躲西藏，总在与兄长触碰到之前缩到各个能够尽量远离它的地方，于是，作为一个好哥哥，他顺从弟弟的意愿退出来。他的弟弟用那双蒙上雾气的绿眼睛促狭地看他，对于他在任何情况下的吃瘪，他的弟弟向来喜闻乐见，也一直在为看到那样的情形努力着。

在这种时候也不忘见缝插针的戏弄他的Loki真的是……可爱啊。Thor压着嗓子低笑了一声，把手指放入Loki嘴中搅动，方才爱答不理的舌头不自觉的跟着他的手指打转，Loki眼中闪过一丝懊恼，被恰好抬眼看他的Thor看个正着。

Thor突然就起了点坏心，几声轻响后细小的雷光在指尖闪烁，Loki猛颤了一下，整个人不住地痉挛——他的银舌头正被雷霆之神的两根手指夹着。完全掌控了自己能力的雷神极有分寸，很好的把强度控制在临界点，麻痹感和疼痛感从交替到相融不断刺激着Loki的感官，这种新奇且刺激的尝试让他整个人都兴奋起来。

脸上的汗随着津液一起滑落，愈发急促的轻喘带出粗重的呼吸声，这样明显的表现向Thor彰示了一切——他的弟弟动情了。Loki无意向兄长隐瞒这个事实，他难得促狭的兄长也就不再作弄他，抽出手指去解弟弟身上的衣服。

下一秒，两人身上的衣服蓦地消失了，而Thor的手还没来得及动作。

他有些惊异地看了眼Loki还没收回的手势，理所当然的收获了自家弟弟的膝袭。然而Loki此时半趴在Thor怀里，左膝抬起就正抵在Thor已经完全立起的那处，短暂遗忘现状的Loki也不觉得尴尬，只稍顿了下就开始用左腿上下磨蹭它的根部，他自己的那根也不时地戳在Thor腿根。于是他如愿听到Thor不加收敛的喘息。

Thor原本扶在Loki腰间的手终于下移，顺着光滑的脊背直滑到那。像是突然想起了什么，又把手搭回了Loki腰上，换上刚才在Loki嘴里作弄的那只手，毫不手软地塞了三根手指进去，这回Loki彻底摔进Thor怀里，Thor顺势把手指向前进入到深处。

虽说那只手上沾有不少Loki自己的津液，作为润滑只能算是聊胜于无，更别说一上来就向里探，可以说Thor是在做一个非常表面的前戏。

这已经很好了，Loki暗忖，他直闯进来的经历都数不胜数了，难得这次记得探路。

不出所料，Thor的手指在Loki体内戳弄了没几下就被他抽出，换上了尺寸极其可观，硬挺得有些吓人的性器。

进入的过程当然不顺利，他们两个很久没做了，许久不用的后方在未经充分开拓的情况下顺利吞下那样一个东西显然不可能，可Thor在这时变得极其有耐心，几乎是用“一点一顿”的推进速度进入，而Loki紧咬牙关压抑着已经上到喉口的痛呼，只在最后齐根没入时忍不住地闷哼出声。

Thor突然空出一只手指向身后，Loki顺着手指看去，那是面正对他镜子，相对应的，Thor的后背映在镜子里，他的双手扒在上面，一道道细长的红痕互相交错着从指缝间露出，而他的左腿不知什么时候缠上了Thor的腰，几乎算是深入接触的罪魁祸首之一。

“站得有些远了，我想你可能看不清楚？”

说着Thor就着这个姿势抱起Loki缓步向后退，每走一步，他的好家伙都在摩擦柔软且敏感的内壁，由于自身重力的加持，性器被Loki吞的极深，几次颠簸之后，Thor的前端终于压到了那点，Loki也妥协似的开口。

“够了！停……停下，哥哥……哼嗯……不要再……走了！”

这只换来了Thor突然发疯似的挺动。

Loki和Thor在做这事时一直有个分歧，Thor希望听到弟弟情动时用夹杂喘息呻吟的气音叫哥哥，Loki却坚持认为那样严重损害了他的形象从来不在做事时出声，只有实在忍不下去才会漏出些轻喘低吟，很快又会收住，而一般这种情况只出现在临近结束时，可这回，Loki竟然松口了。

终于等来弟弟愿意在情事上出声的Thor认定了功臣，来回踱步，不停顶弄那点，想要听到更多，致使了Loki在这种情况下说出的第一句话就是他最不想看到的，破碎的不成样子的求饶。

“Thor！你给我……哈啊……停……嗯……停下！”

意识到Loki已经恼羞成怒的Thor收住动作，退坐在紧贴镜子的桌上，双手搂住Loki的腰让他能保持跨坐姿势的平衡。

“我很抱歉，弟弟，我只是太激动了，毕竟你总是不出声……我是说我们做的时候，我……”

Loki半趴在Thor胸前，双手挂在他肩背处，下身跨坐在他的大腿上，体内还深埋着Thor的性器，这种几乎是全依赖式的姿势最大程度上取悦了Thor，直接体现在Loki明显感到后方又被撑开些，低声的咒骂脱口而出。

Thor此时的表情竟有一种诡异的羞涩感，他朝Loki傻笑——他之前在萨卡角斗场面对Hulk的时候也是用这样的笑法，Loki在看到它的瞬间就想到某些让他非常非常非常愉快的东西，天知道Loki花了多大的毅力才让自己没有起身离开，可当他对上Thor还完好的仅剩的左眼时，他所谓的努力和坚持都显得那样的可笑、不堪一击。Thor眼中分明的讨好意味和只专注于他一人的神态在转瞬间就让他软和下来——不得不承认他的哥哥总有这种令他信服放松的能力。换做别人……哦，不存在这种可能性。总之可以简要概括为Thor是Loki的哥哥，并拥有Loki的爱，所以Thor在Loki这所有的待遇是不同的。

以Loki的标准来看，他是相当纵容Thor的。甚至在这种时候，鬼使神差的紧抱住Thor，为雷神打开了新世界的大门。

Thor目瞪口呆地看着主动抱着他上下起落的Loki。

他和Loki是从什么时候发展成这种关系的，他记不太清了，毕竟他们已经经历了太多太多的事，有着那样长的生命和时间，周围的环境会褪色，事物总在变化，可同为神族的他们却是相对静止的；或许没有真正到永恒的生命，或许他们终将被遗落在历史的洪流中，或许他们之间的分离不可避免，那没什么，漫长的时间会为最终证明他们总是在一起的。他们占据彼此的生活，见证、参与对方的成长，相互影响，他们互为对方成为如今样子的核心因素。他们发展成这样可以说是顺其自然。

在他的印象里，他骄傲的弟弟竟是甘愿作为承受方的，现在甚至还做出这种举动——据说中庭人管这叫骑乘。

苍白的身躯上覆着一层薄汗，随着身体的晃动渐渐流下，Thor为此着了迷，不知是为了那副称得上完美的皮肉还是心爱之人隐晦又不讳的真心，他的手划过汗珠留下的浅淡水痕，有意无意力度控制不均般按出红痕，在痕迹因Loki强大的恢复能力转瞬消失之后凑上去反复吮吸撕咬，确保自己留下的痕迹能长久才心满意足地放过他。

“我想你应该快点，哥……嗯……”Loki突然停下动作状似认真道，脸上却带着不加掩饰的恶意。

“为什么？我记得你一直很喜欢这个节奏的。”Thor没有在意，只露出一点恰到好处的郁闷。

只听声音，这是一段再正常不过的对话，弟弟为哥哥提出建议，哥哥适当的表达自己对弟弟的熟悉，一派兄友弟恭的景象。

然而事实上，哥哥不断挺动着腰腹，在弟弟体内抽送自己的性器，弟弟的则被冷落着，只一下下轻戳哥哥结实的肌肉。

“待会儿……哼嗯……可是你的加冕……礼……”

有那么一瞬间，Thor真的就想什么都不管，甚至什么都不去想，只要和Loki，他的弟弟在一起就好。

但是他不能。

他不再是以前的那个Thor，能够在父神和神后的庇护下幻想成为King之后的未来，Odin和Frigga都已经不在了，而他将成为神王，坐上他和弟弟都一直向往的王位。现实远不如他当初想象中的美好，那个至高无上的人所要背负的太多了。眼下，Asgard才受到重创，飞船上所有幸存的他的子民都需要他，需要King的安抚和领导。Asgard需要他，所以他不能再情感用事。

这么一句话的功夫，Thor就以肉眼可见的速度萎靡下来。

在Loki看来，Thor现在的样子就像一只受了委屈找主人顺毛的大型金毛犬，然后他就心软了。

Loki当然不会承认他见不得Thor失落的样子，况且他体内的那个东西足以证明Thor真正的状态。只是因为Thor现在的样子太过愚蠢，让他看不下去罢了，只是因为这样。

“没说不让你……。”Loki顿了下，转而嘲讽道，“你真的应该少跟那些中庭人混在一起，看看你现在变成了什么样子！……虽然你以前也好不到哪去，亲爱的，哥哥。”

因为Loki的一句话，Thor的心情免费体验了一趟过山车——现在已经爬到了最高点。

“相信我Loki，我会试着快一些的……而且我知道一个办法。”Thor期待地看着Loki，“你一定会喜欢的！”

“？”

Thor沉默了下，稍有些纠结：“……Tony教我的。”

“……”很好，不出所料又是那个钢铁蝼蚁。

Thor先是抱小孩似的把Loki举起来，期间不舍地看了几眼二人原本相连的地方，接着，他把Loki趴放在桌面上，脸朝着镜子，Loki看着正对他的镜子，眼神逐渐放空。

从镜子里，Loki可以看到哥哥略俯下身，亲吻舔舐他的耳际，然后顺着一路向下，在钟爱的，他弟弟的脖子上用唇舌磨蹭许久才往脊背滑去……他方才平复下来的身心，又被雷霆之神染上温度，烙下印记。

像是有羽毛从身体上轻柔滑落，带着些微的痒意，还没等他适应这样新鲜却也舒适的花样，敏感而娇贵的身体又像被粗糙劣质的布料粗暴擦过一般，不痛不痒，却足以让他后背发烫。忽上忽下的感觉让高贵挑剔的邪神躁动不安。

“善解人意”的雷霆之神很快察觉到了他的不满，停下嘴上的动作改而用手去服侍了邪神被遗忘多时的性器。那东西的前端已经在往外淌水了，Thor一摸上去就听见Loki满足的一声长叹。

他到底是怎么做到一直不碰的？Thor很想得到答案，但他清楚这只能作为心底的疑问。

我应该给他一些奖励。Thor又想。

Thor再次从后面进入了Loki。

“……你的奖励可真够别出心裁的，哥哥。”

“我……刚刚不小心说出来了吗？”Thor皱着眉，他已经很注意没有脱口而出。

“事实上，长了眼睛的都能知道你写在脸上的想法，蠢货。”但这样很好，Loki想。Thor已经变了很多，他是个称职的王了。他比以前稳重，懂得控制自己了，甚至已经学会用计谋，在萨卡的时候对此毫无防备的自己就被他玩弄了。不过还好，我还看得懂他。

Asgard救世主的心情出奇的好，直接体现在Thor以这种让他趴俯在桌上，被桌沿硌着腰的姿势后入他时，他“好心”地完全放开了喘，即使他知道肆意撩拨Thor吃亏的会是他。

Thor是个好哥哥，自己干的酣畅淋漓的同时也不忘了顾及弟弟的感受，每一次抽插都蹭着那一点过去，一只手还绕到前面照顾他的性器。

漫长的重复后两人一同到了顶端。

Thor退出来，他刚送进Loki体内的精液也跟着滑出来些，从Loki腿间蜿蜒而下，映着那些斑驳，简直能算得上美景。

忍不住盯了一会儿，Thor又像被烫到似的别开眼，匆匆丢下一句“我先过去。”竟就这么抛下了还停留在余韵中的弟弟，以一种堪称落荒而逃的姿态离开了。他怕再待下去，再看下去就真的走不开了，但现下明显不是能够放纵的时候。

Loki有些僵硬的撑起身体，他看着镜子，镜子里的自己也看着他。

镜子里的他几乎陌生的，眼角发红，满脸的餍足，还有身上遍布的痕迹，几乎没有仪态可言。

失态对于Loki来说理应是最不可忍受的，但此刻他看着那样的自己只是意味不明的笑笑，然后用法术做了点简单的清理，用衣服盖去了满身的痕迹，端着他一贯的架子向外走去。姿态似乎与平日无二，细看却能看出些怪异的违和感，例如过分挺直的腰和略机械僵硬的步伐……


End file.
